Adam Lambert i pod shuffles
by Carlisle'sCoven
Summary: These are all gonna be ADOMMY cuz who can resist them! XD Anyway, basically I put my ipod on shuffle and wrote a little something that i think fit each song. Please read and review... i love hearing what you think! Rated M for language and future drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so since there are three of us using this profile, we will put our names after whichever one we wrote. ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Adam or Tommy which makes us sad... and the songs belong to the artists...not us...**

* * *

***Love the Way You Lie***

**-Eminem**

"Where ya going?" Adam asked already knowing the answer, wishing with every fiber of his being that he didn't.

Tommy, stopped, allowing his hand to hover over the shiny brass door knob,his soft finger tips that Adam loved so much, gently touch the shinny piece. "To see my dad, he doesn't feel good again." Tommy's voice was shaky and hollow when he finally spoke.

Adam smiled despite the fact he sensed Tommy's lie. "Tell him I'm thinking of him." There was no malice or anger in Adam's voice even though the truth was inevitable, and it pained him to the core.

Tommy looked deep into Adam's blue eyes, seeing the hurt lingering in them, but he left anyway without a backward glance. When the door closed leaving Adam alone in the dark living room, he knew if Tommy ever returned, Adam would only ever be able to love him. Tommy had driven a stake threw his broken heart, but what did it matter when all you ever could do was love that person?

There was someone else, he knew it, but Adam didn't care, he could live with the burning pain and the endless tears that fell on nights he spent alone, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving Tommy.

**_~Jackie/Vampirate1963_**

* * *

***Come Back to Me***

**-David Cook**

"I'm leaving." Tommy muttered softly under his breath, opening the door. Adam got up from his place on the couch, and gently pressed his hand to Tommy's shoulder. Something had gone wrong between them. Adam didn't know what it was, maybe it had to do with his dad passing away, but whatever it was, Tommy refused to talk about it.

"I just...I have to go." Tommy insisted, his chocolate eyes gazing endlessly into Adams crystal blue ones.

"I know,"Adam whispered, holding back the tears threatening to ruin his makeup.

He had done everything in his knowledge to keep the love of his life beside him, but this time, he couldn't fix it. Even though Adam had been preparing for this, Tommy leaving still shattered his heart.

"I'm sorry." Tommy murmured, as he stepped into the dim hall of the apartment building, a change of clothes in his small backpack. He wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.

"Don't be..." Adam choked back tears and Tommy turned away.

His blood ran cold, as he watched his lover disappear down the hall, maybe forever. As Adam walked back to the sofa in a dream like trance his body went numb from the pain. He would wait forever if he had to. A life with out Tommy seemed pointless and utterly empty. The longer his mind accepted the fact that Tommy was gone, a stream of salty tears fell from his eyes, the only thing his mind he could think was 'come back to me...'

**_~Jackie/Vampirate1963_**

* * *

***When You're Gone***

**-Avril Levigne**

Nothing in Tommy's life had prepared him for this moment. But that was how life worked, it was cruel and almost always broke your heart. Suddenly his entire world was spinning around him and he was stuck in the dizzying spiral that was about to send him toppling over the edge. He felt light headed and he stumbled backward, falling into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the waiting room.

"We did ever thing we could." the doctor explained, looking down at the polished floor, removing the small teal cloth cap from around his dark hair.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Lambert's injuries were just to severe."

Yes, life was unbelievably cruel

"Where is his room?" Tommy asked numbly, a metal taste forming on his tongue.

"Down that hallway." the surgeon pointed to his right.

After a moment, the doctor left, entering a set of doors on the other side of the room and vanished as they closed behind him. Tommy felt sick, but he had to see for himself that the famed rocker was actually gone. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he do something to stop it? If he hadn't started the argument during recording, Adam never would have left to take a drive to cool himself down, and that fucking drunk driver never would have flipped Adam's car. It was Tommy's fault the world was now without Adam Lambert.

"Oh God..." Tommy whispered, seeing Adam's lifeless body laying on the operating table.

His perfect skin was ghostly white, and all the cuts had been cleaned, but the scars and bruises were still there. His eyes where shut, forever hiding their hypnotizing beautiful hue. Adam's black shadow and blue liner was still there, perfect and untouched, and for some reason that was what stuck out in Tommy's head. In his mind he visualized the singer putting it on, carefree and flamboyant like always, and now he was gone.

Tommy choked back tears trying to keep them at bay, but the scene was too much for him to handle and he finally let them fall. He missed Adam already, the way he laughed, the way he smiled. He needed Adam...and as Tommy reached out, taking Adams icy, lifeless hand, Tommy realized how much he really did love him.

**_~Jackie/Vampirate1963_**


	2. Chapter 2

***So What***

**-P!nk**

"Nananananananana!" Adam sang jumping up on the bar.

He probably should have quit drinking hours ago, but what did it matter? This was the best he had felt since Tommy decided he didn't love him any more. One second he was there then all of a sudden _poof!_ Gone.

Adam shot down an other round and danced to the up beat music playing on the jute box. No, he wasn't about to let Tommy's issues get in the way of his fun. He sang and laughed, a little intoxicated, and hopped down to the floor, knocking over a table in the process.

The glasses sitting on the tables surface shattered making contact with the ground. All of which seemed funny to him and he began to laugh.

"Whoa! Hahaha... Sorry man." he chuckled.

The pair of men stood up, having been knocked over and out of no where began throwing punches Adams way. When the bar tender noticed, he grabbed Adam by the back of his jacket and threw him out of the door.

"Rock stars." he mumbled angrily going back inside.

_**~Jackie/Vampirate1963**_

* * *

***Pour Some Sugar on Me***

**-Def Leopard**

Tommy really wondered why they hadn't thought about this sooner. It was fucking hot in Hawaii, not to mention the air conditioning was broken in the hotel room. This was a fun way to cool down, at the expense of a few bed sheets.

"Hurry up and pour the sugar on me! This ice cream is fucking cold!" Adam half laughed half begged.

Tommy had just spent the last five min covering Adams body with ice cream, chocolate syrup and whipped cream, and now sugar. Tommy laughed.

"Aww... I don't know, I kinda like watching you suffer?" he winked.

Adams eyes narrowed, and Tommy smirked.

He took the container of sugar and dusted it across Adams chest, then took a second to marvel at his human Sunday. "Mmmm" Tommy purred, and with his tongue licked a long trail from Adams stomach to the center of his chest. "Very nice."

"Would you stop it, and just kiss me." Adam smiled.

"your hot, sticky sweet." Tommy said sensually.

"From my head?"

"To your feet." Tommy finished then planted his lips to Adams

_**~Jackie/Vampirate1963**_

* * *

***Just Like You***

**-Allison Iraheta**

_I made a mistake_

Adam had read the text a million and one times, but it wasn't enough. Tommy used to be the only thing Adam could ever think about, but now he wanted nothing more to do with him. He couldn't believe Tommy would ever be unfaithful.

_You're the one Babyboy._

The next message read. Adam shook his head at the words and pressed delete without hesitation. He had had his chance, but he blew it, and it caused Adam so much pain it had been nearly unbearable.

There was a soft knock at the door and, Adam moved from his place on the sofa to answer it. The sight of the small blond pulls at Adams heart, he missed him, but it wouldn't be enough.

"What are u doing here?" Adam asked coldly. Tommy's eyes don't meet Adam's.

"I miss u, I want you back" he whispered looking to the floor. The words meant nothing to him. Adam could be just as cruel as Tommy.

"You know what?" Adam sneered. "They say heart ache heals in time." he shrugged, remembering how much his heart did ache after Tommy had cheated. "Whoever they are they were right."

Adam pushed the door shut and pulled out his phone to send Tommy one last messege. "I can be cruel just like you."

_**~Jackie/Vampirate1963**_

* * *

***Broken***

**-Life House**

Silently, a single tear runs over the bridge of Adams nose as he lays on his side looking at the flashing numbers on the alarm clock sitting by his bed. It was broken, but he liked it better that way. He didn't want to know what time it was, but no matter how much he wished, it couldn't stop tomorrow from stealing his time.

How many hours had he been awake now? Surly it was days. But he could no longer welcome the once blissful clutches of sleep, he feared sleep would deprive him of the time he had left with Tommy.

Another tear fell from his crustal blue eye and onto the soft cotton covering his pillow. This was the only time he could cry and not be ashamed. He had to stay strong for Tommy's sake. He had the only true reason to cry. Adam would never admit it to him, but he was falling apart, sometimes it even hurt to breath just thinking about it.

Tommy shuffled beside him, seemingly healthy and peaceful as his dreams swept him away to a place much better then here. So much better then here.

The doctors said the tumor was not only in-operatable, but also un-treatable. Tommy had three months to live, at the most.

That was exactly four months ago.

Adam turned over, watching Tommy sleep, taking in every moment he could before the opportunity was gone.

Tommy scooted closer to him and folded his arm around Adams torso. He couldn't sleep eaither, knowing he would be gone anyday. He was barely holding on.

"I love you, Babyboy." Tommy whispers in Adams ear.

A new flood of tears threatened to pour from his puffy eyes hearing Tommy's weak voice.

"I love you, more then life itself." Adam murmured back, and quietly, Tommy slipped way.

_**~Jackie/Vampirate1963**_

**A/N: we love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets**

**-One Republic**

Tommy sat alone at the small table in the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose. The only light on in the small apartment was the one dangling over his head. As he ran his clammy fingers through his tangled blond locks tears started to roll down his check. He was dreading this but it had to be done. He bright this upon himself and he knew he would have to suffer for it. Now though he couldn't even remember why he had done it. Was it the alcohol? It had to have been, but that party was weeks ago. We won't tell Adam... Brooke had said. Why did he agree? Now he couldn't take it back. He had to tell him.

When Adam came home, he noticed right away that Tommy was upset, and the smile faded from his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tommy took deep breath and placed both hands on the cold wooden table in front of him. He hated him self so much for the pain he was about to cause Adam, and he swallowed.

"I have to tell you something." he muttered quietly, not meeting those beautiful blue irises. He didn't deserve the pleasure of gazing into them anymore.

Adam placed himself in the chair across from Tommy and gently cupped his hands on Tommy's.

"What is it?"he asked.

Tommy hesitated then sighed, he had to break him before he could get better.

"Brooke and I..." He paused a moment. He hated himself for what he had done. "..Do you remember that party that we went to a few weeks ago, and I didn't get home until early morning. . ."

Tommy felt Adams hands leave his, as he realized what Tommy was trying to say. "I'm sorry Adam." Tommy murmured burying his face in his hands. The room fell utterly too quiet, and Tommy looked at Adam. He had never seen such pain and betrayal in those crystal blue eyes before.

Adam didn't say anything, he could. How could he have done this to him? He didn't even want to think about it. Without muttering a single word or even the slightest whimper, he stood up and walked out of Tommy's life.

**~Jackie**

* * *

**Hakuna Matata**

**-Lion King sound track**

When Adam got home, all the lights in the apartment were out, indicating Tommy was either asleep or watching another movie. He had to smile to himself, Tommy always put on movies while he was away doing press stuff. It was probably one of his favorites, like The Exorcist or Halloween, both of which were not Adam's number one choices.

Adam shrugged out of his jacket and placed his keys on the counter top in the connecting the kitchen with the small entrance way. There was a blue-ish gray glow illumination from the livening room, and Adam made his way farther into his apartment.

Much to his surprise, when he entered the living room, he found a stack of Disney movies strewn out across the floor. Adam laughed, seeing the cartoon figures if a lion and wart hog on the plasma screen.

Tommy though, had fallen asleep and was stretched out in an uncomfortable position on the couch. Just the shear sight of him made his hear melt and his skin tingle. Adam smiled to himself, gently picked up Tommy's head and sat on the soft cushion, placing the blonds head in his lap. Adam sat content, stroking Tommy's silky golden locks like the pretty kitty that he was until he began to shuffle and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Adam snickered, touching Tommy's cute button nose.

Tommy stretched, and yawned "I already watched that one." he said still half asleep.

Adam chuckled "Oh well, excuse me."

Tommy kept his head in Adams lap and he looked at the mess of DVD cases and junk food wrappers littering the floor. He really didn't remember eating that much popcorn and chips.

"Your a little pig you know that?" Adam teased ruffling his hair.

Tommy looked up at his lover and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry." His bottom lip curled.

Adam shrugged with a smile. "Hakuna Matata."

**~Jackie**

* * *

**Robot Love**

**-Allison Iraheta**

Tommy pulled out his blackberry for the millionth time. What was so important at 6 o'clock in the morning? Adam thought, laying next him. The irritating clicking of phone keys being hammered wasn't exactly the most pleasant way to be woken up in the morning, especially on a day off. Half the time he wondered what Tommy would do with out that stupid little robot. All it did was beep and buzz and aggravate him. Sure people needed a phone, but that didn't mean they had to be on it ever fucking hour of every fucking day.

Adam rolled over in the bed and glared at him, but Tommy was too engrossed with his little hand held device to notice. He had to admit the look of concentration on his face as he typed was quite adorable, but that was beside the point. Waking him up this early when he had three more hours of sleep meant war.

"Who ya talkin to?" Adam asked annoyed, still glowering at the blond.

"People." Tommy said never taking his eyes off of the screen. Adams teeth ground together.

"Don't you want to sleep in? It's our day off." Adam pushed. He even scooted closer to him, hoping at the very for a hot make out session since he was wide awake. Tommy shrugged, and continued typing.

After a few more long minuets of seemingly endless typing and being ignored, Adam couldn't take it any more. Something had to be done. Quickly Adam snatched the mobile device from Tommy's hands and tossed across the room.

"Well I WANT to sleep in!" Adam shouted and turned back over.

**~Jackie **

**A/N: Please leave me a review! i love hearing from you all! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

***Lips Of an Angel***

**-Hinder**

He had been ignoring the ringing phone all day, and he knew that sometime he would have to answer it. As soon as he read the name on the ID, a twinge of emotional pain rushed through him. It had been so long since that name has flashed on my phones display.

"Hello" he said quietly, turning his back to the girl occupying the other side of his bed.

"Tommy?" Adams melodic voice whispered. It felt so good to hear his name roll from those lips after all those years. _Those lips_. Tommy thought, remebering how they used to feel on his own, soft as velvet.

"Yeah." Tommy murmured into the reciver. The sound of Adams voice brought back so many memories that it pained Tommy to think about them. What had gone so wrong?

"Its been a while..." Adams voice was nervious and shakey. Tommy remembered that tone, Adam had been crying. He remembered a time when Adam tears destroyed him. Tommy couldn't stand it when Adam cried.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

On the other end of the phone, Adam shook his head as a tear slipped from his eye. If Tommy only knew how much he hated himself for leaving him. He would never forgive himself. Tommy was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he let him slip away.

"I'm fine..." Adams voice broke and neither one of them said anything for a moment.

"I dreamt about us last night..." Adam said, realizing what drove him to call.

Tommy said nothing. This was the first time he had spoken to the only man he had ever loved in five long years. All he wanted to do was cry.

"Adam..." he whispered, at a loss of words. Hearing Adams voice was like torture, it stabbed him in the heart and left it bleeding. But eventually he would get over the pain like he did before.

"I never meant those words I said." Adam explained desprately.

"I know." Tommy whispered. Beside him in the bed his girl shuffled, and somehow Adam detected it.

"Do you love her?" Adam asked quietly, not wanting to know the answer. He had brought this upon himself and he deserved every heart breaking moment of it. The long pause only confirmed what Adam already figured, and more tears escaped his eyes.

"Yes..." Tommy finaly sighed.

There was another long pause before Adam could speak.

"Good." he said weakly. "Its better this way."

* * *

****Fuckin Perfect****

**-P!nk**

"What the hell do you want from me!" Adam shouted, practically in tears. His hands were shakey and his head was scrambled. His fingers clenched fistfuls of his black hair and he breathed heavily.

"We want you to be normal! Adam, this is NOT normal!" his mother scolded.

Adam fought back the massive wave of hurt and tears Leilas comment sent rushing over him. Why did people have to constantly tare others apart?

"Who are you to say what is normal or not?" he a screamed slamming his fist angrily onto the granite counter top. Lelia looked at her son and didn't say anything.

Adam hadn't been expecting this reaction to the news of sexuality, at the most maybe a shake of the head and a disapproving look. But this? Where would this get any one?

"Don't you love me at all?" Adam asked when his mother didn't say anything. Silence smuthered the room so thick Adam couldn't breathe.

"Yes, it's just-"

"Then say it..." Adam demanded,

"Say what?" Leila asked.

"Tell me you still love me..." a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Adams mothers dark eyes locked on his. They were glossy like she too was about to cry. After a short while Leila shook her head, tears streaking down her cheek. "I-I can't..." she weeped.

Adams heart shattered into a billion tiny pieces. The woman who brought him into this life no longer loved him because he was different. Never would he have imagined his on mother to stop caring.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, and with out a single word walked out the door to where the love of his life was waiting for him.

The second Adam sat on the step beside him, Tommy wrapped his arms around him. Adam leaned in close and let it all out, the tears the anger the betral, all of it.

"shshsh.. It's okay..." Tommy cooed, placing two fingers under Adams ching, bringing his lips close to his own. "You're fuckin perfect to me." Tommy whispered just before softly touching his lips to Adams.

* * *

****DJ got us falling in love again****

**-Usher**

The reverberating tecno sound beats danced with the wild lights and lasers of the LA club. The dancefloor was crowed, as were the bar and tables. Tommy sat at the bar sipping on his drink little by litle trying to work up the nerve to get on the dance floor with the beautiful dark haired man. He was mesmorized by every fluid movement he made effortlessly. The man was no doubt the most beautiful and the best dancer of every one on the dance floor. The way he was dancing made Tommys mouth water, he was gorgous. With one final sip, he made his way to the floor and over to the taller man.

"Hey, I'm Tommy." he introduced himself, atempting to move with the sensual beat. He knew that he couldn't dance, but he had already consumed too much alcohol to care.

The man smiled seductively, his cobolt eyes twinkling. "I'm Adam." he said.

Tommy blushed slightly when Adam moved himself closer, bit soon the two where inseperable. Tommy couldn't help but to be hypnotized by Adams liquid irises. Adams hands touched the smaller mans chest, and He stepped closer. Tommys heart was pounding a million times a minuet. Slowly Adam drew his face nearer to the blonde man, and soon their lips meet in an explosion of fire works.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what ya thougt please!**

***check out my mother Adommy stories: BROKEN, BLOOD LUST, YOU AND ME FOR ETURNITY, and NAKED! xD**

**~Jackie / twitter: _Glampire92_**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Over You-**

**by Daughtry**

Adam hadn't been expecting company so when the door bell sounded curiosity lined his features. With a soft grunt he got up off of the sofa. Not once on his way to the door had he thought his surprise company would have been the last person he would ever wanna lay eyes on.

"Oh," the singer sighed upon seeing the skinny blonde. "Tommy, I wasn't expecting to ever see you here...again."

Tommy's deep brown irises stayed hidden under thick eyelashes; avoiding eye contact. He fidgeted a little and Adam sighed again. Adam didn't have time to just stand there, quite frankly it took everything in him not to just slam the door shut like Tommy had done to him.

_*two months ago*_

"Can't we work something out?" Adam begged as Tommy packed everything of his into a single suit case. "Tommy baby, please."

The blond continued his task of filling the travel case, moving around Adam as if he didn't even exist anymore. For the life of him, Adam didn't know what was going on. 'It's over' those were the last words Tommy had spoken to him.

With one final item situated into the baggage, Tommy zipped his suite case and wheeled it down the hall. Adam followed him with tears streaming down his face, and before he could say anymore Tommy was out the front door and out of sight.

_*end*_

"I've come to apologize." Tommy uttered meekly finally looking into the taller mans cobalt eyes.

Adam glared him skeptically.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he added.

There was a moment of silence that passed.

"Whose at the door babe?" a sweet accented male voice beckoned from behind Adam.

Tommy's thin neck stretched to see who had spoken.

"No one hon.." Adam answered turning to give Sauli a peck on the cheek.

Tommy's eyes fell to the concrete below his feet.

"No need to apologize," Adam stated turning back to Tommy. "I got over you."

* * *

**-Need You Now-**

**By: Glee Cast**

Adam lay on the cold sheets covering the hotel mattress, gazing endlessly at the ceiling over head. Bleak shadows stretched across the white surface in the darkness, embodying manipulated shapes. His head was pounding from the number of drinks he'd consumed in order to drown out the pain he was feeling. But he guessed hut was a better feeling then feeling nothing at all. He didn't know where Tommy was, or what he was doing. And despite the fact he swore never to think of him again, the beautiful blond was the only one in his mind.

The clock hanging over the hotel bar read 1:15 am, and Tommy surprised a sigh, downing another shot. The strong alcohol burn his throat, but it dulled the pain. His eyes couldn't help but to wonder back to the elevator door, hoping to see the tall dark haired figure step off and into the lobby area. But to no avail, every sound of the elevator brought disappointment to the thin blonde, and he would drown it with yet another shot. With a hopeful thought he pulled out his phone, only to find no missed calls, no voice mails no texts, nothing.

Adam rolled over on the hard mattress and glanced at the time. It was going on one thirty. He was so mad at Tommy, but, at the same time all he wanted to do was curl up in his arms again. He fought it as long as he could but he finally had to call him. Adam reached for his phone, setting on the bed side table and dialed Tommy's number only to find that the number couldn't connect with the hotels shitty service. He didn't know if he could face Tommy just yet, but he doubted his ability to stay in the small dark room alone much longer. He had to find Tommy.

"No more." Tommy said when the bartender came over with the bottle of whisky.

"Ya ok kid?" the man asked.

Tommy was in no mood to chit chat so instead he threw his owed money on the counter, muttering a thanks in reply, and started for the elevator. He would sit outside Adams room all night if he had too, but bassist just couldn't stay so far away for so long.

The elevator doors opened and Tommy drug his heavy feet into the small room. The whisky was making his head spin, causing him to grip the metal hand rail.

When the doors opened and Adam was standing in front of him he thought he was seeing things. Maybe he'd had a little too many after all.

They both stared at each other for a long time, then in a slurred voice Tommy spoke. "Adam I'm sorry."

A smile touched Adams lips and he stepped onto the elevator. The singer brushed his fingers down Tommy's cheek. "I know." he murmured softly as he brought his lips to Tommy's.

* * *

**-Lost Highway-**

**By: Jon Bon Jovi**

Adam sat on the couch, flipping boredly threw the nonsense channels with a cold beer in his hand. His crystal blue irises were framed in the left over black residue from the make up he wore the previous day. His onyx hair was laying in unnatural parts and didn't appear to be brushed.

The rocker took a sip from the long necked bottle and changed the channel again. There was nothing to watch, even on his day off. Tommy strolled into the room then, dressed his usual attire; black skinnys, t-shirt, and Creepers. He didn't say anything when he walked in with his hands in his pockets. Instead he glanced at the TV, then to his bored looking boy friend and smiled.

"If only your fans could see you now." Tommy mused. "They'd start calling you Bland-bert."

Adam chuckled, but didn't say anything.

Tommy knew Adam need this day off, away from the busy, crazy, insane life he was living. Adam needed to relax, and get his mind off of all the chaos.

"Get up." Tommy said, an idea bursting into his brain.

Adam looked at the blond man with a do-I-really-have-to? look, and Tommy nodded.

"Come on, I know exactly what you need."

Before they both knew it, they were driving along the California cost, top down, hair blowning without a care in the world. Adam threw his head back and his arms into the air with the biggest grin Tommy had ever seen on his freckled lips. There was no one around to take pictures, or beg for an autograph, it was just the two of them together.

Tommy pulled off the winding road and parked at a look out. The magnificent orange sun was sinking into the golden waters of the Pacific. Adam leaned over and rested his head on Tommy's shoulder.

"This was just what I needed." he murmured, hypnotized by the beauty around them. "Thank you Glitterbaby."

Tommy took a hold of Adams hand. "Any day Babyboy, any day."

* * *

**-All In-**

**By: Lifehouse**

Tommy gazed at the blank ceiling above his bed, trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing there all by himself. Adam had been perfect, completely flawless, and yet he'd let his head find some sort of nonexistent imperfection because that was easier then believing he was good enough for someone as breathtaking as Adam.

The blond rolled over so the cold sheets met his bare chest and he sighed. Had it really been only one night? It felt like forever. He couldn't live like this a second longer. The blond bass player rolled out of bed, threw on the first set of clothes he got his hands on and ran out the door. Sure it was late but this was LA, no one ever really slept.

Down town was bustling, the side walks crawling with drunks and party goers. Tommy shoved his way through the intoxicated crowd keeping a look out for the tall, ebony haired rockstar. He always went clubbing on Friday nights, there was no way he would be home.

Looking though was taking longer than he thought, and Tommy need Adam soon. He took his phone out and frantically dialed Adams number, but before it got to the second ring Tommy spotted him.

He was reaching for his ringing phone when the shorter blond man started running with his phone still stuck to his ear. Adams back was facing him, and Tommy just stopped within inches of him.

"Hello." Adam said into the receiving end of the phone.

"I love you Adam." Tommy said.

Adam spun around, shock overtaking all of his features. "T-Tommy?"

Despite their close proximity, they held the phones to each others ears staring deeply into the others eyes.

"Forgive me Adam. I just can't live without you." Tommy explained.

Adam's bottom lip quivered for a second and his phone slipped out of his hand and onto the pavement beneath their feet. "Neither can I." he murmured, closing the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**-Waking up in Vegas-**

**By: Katy Perry**

The loud thump, followed by a deep throated, tired groan woke Adam from his heavy slumber. It took a minuet for his sleepy eyes to adjust, and when they did, he had no clue where the fuck he was. He sat up slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose as if that would somehow reduce the severity of his head ache.

The last thing he remembered was doing his show, so why the hell was he in a hotel room, the band didn't even stay in a hotel, they were all just sleeping on the buses. And why the fuck was he not wearing any clothes? Then he remembered the loud thump and groan.

And scooted across the mattress and gazed down at none other than Tommy Joe Ratliff, stark naked. Adam's face blanched and he quickly placed himself in the middle of the bed, secretly pleased.

"Tommy." Adam whispered. "Tommy wake up."

The only answer was more tired, pathetic groaning. Which Adam replied to by throwing one of the pillows on Tommy's half shaven head.

"Get the fuck up, man." Adam yelled. "I don't know where we are, although I have pretty good idea about what happened. . ." There was grin in his voice when he said the last part.

Tommy got up and looked around for the first time. Things in the room were spinning, and unfocused. "Holy shits! Where the fuck are we?" he asked when his sight was still. "Where are my fucking clothes?" He scurried to cover himself with one of the sheets from the bed.

"Save it honey, it's too late, it already happened" Adam said.

"It happened?"

"Mmhmm." Adam nodded.

"But I'm not-"

"Apparently you are."

Adam got up and tossed Tommy his clothes which were strewn all over the room. The two of them dressed quickly and Tommy stayed a good arms length away from Adam.

"Not a word of this to the guys Adam. Not a word." Tommy threatened.

Adam couldn't help but to smile. "Sure Glitterbaby, whatever you say."

* * *

**-Bleeding Love-**

**By: Leona Lewis**

Tommy wondered off stage before the rest if the band, leading the glittery pack behind the scenes. One by one the group filed past him, laughing and smiling from the high they had fallen victim to while performing. Tonight's crowd had to have been one of the best they'd played for in a while. It wasn't until Adam came bounding down the stairs that Tommy was finally satisfied. That was when a smile touched the bassists soft lips.

"Hope I didn't go at it too hard Glitterbaby?" Adam winked, refuting to the large number of sensual kisses the two had exchanged on stage.

Tommy smirked, shaking his head. " On the contrary. I rather enjoyed them."

Adam waked away laughing, finding the statement funny, when in reality it was true.

As Adam moved down the long hall, Tommy's brown eyes followed him dreamily. Ever since November of 2009, somewhere inside of him his feeling for that man had grown exceptionally larger. Tommy'd had his chance to chase those stirrings though, but he'd failed to for the fear of what others Would say.

Now it was too late.

With a heavy heart, pained and manipulated, he sauntered to his dressing room. On the way he caught sight of Sauli, Adams boyfriend, waiting outside of the singers door and Tommy's heart sunk a little deeper. Tommy knew no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't ask Adam to leave Sauli fir him. But every time the two of them where together, Adam cut my wounds a little deeper.

The blond finally convinced himself to grin and bare it. The passionate kisses, the warm embraces, the flirty banter, it was all part of the show his fans wanted. And on the inside Tommy was screaming, but there was nothing he could do to change any of it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i finally updated this haha i've been busy with multichapters but i wanted to write some different stuff, i hope you guys like these! and If you want me to write a little one shot-ish thing to a song let me know...i may just use it! love you guys!**

**~Jackie**


End file.
